The Clover Household: Encounters of the Romantic Kind
by Yuvon Silon Rahvok
Summary: AU taking place in the peaceful universe after Relius' CP EXTEND Gag Reel, Carl falls for his beast kin classmate, and begs his father's aid in his effort to court the young woman.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blazblue. Arc System Works (Or Aksys games, whichever you prefer) own Blazblue and its related properties. Please do not sue.

Carl Clover has never felt more nervous. It is bad enough that he must beg for his dad's help, but to do so for such an awkward reason is downright humiliating. The sixteen-year-old sighs in a show of reluctance; nevertheless, he raises a pale hand and knocks on the mahogany door to his dad's study…

" _I really hope that dad doesn't mind helping me too much…"_

"…Come in." Relius calm voice beckons from within, the sound of rustling paper accompanying the low tone. Carl enters slowly with his head bowed, shutting the door behind himself politely.

"Carl, what's troubling you? You're normally in bed immediately after dinner, so it must be urgent." Relius raises a brow behind his golden mask as his teenage son takes the seat opposite to his desk. After carefully sliding the ledger he was working on to one side he rests his chin on the back of his left hand, his right arm lies on the cold surface in front of a steaming mug of tea.

"…" Carl remains silent as Relius eyes him up and down in curiosity.

"I'm afraid that I can't read your thoughts son, you'll have to speak if you expect me to be any help to you." Relius takes a sip from the porcelain mug, savoring the unique taste of Hazama's personally prepared brew as he continues to survey his son.

"…I need some advice…" Carl mutters, his cheeks now sporting a mild blush as his gaze continues to linger on the floor.

"Advice? What sort of advice do you need son? You've never asked me for such a thing before…"

"…" Carl mutters something so quietly that Relius cannot make it out.

"You'll have to speak up I'm afraid, I can't quite hear what you're saying Carl." Relius begins to worry; Carl is not acting very much like himself. He hasn't been acting quite right for the last few months if Relius is being honest, but he had to wait for his son to approach him to avoid any unnecessary teenage drama that other families have been known to deal with.

"…I'm in love…" Carl looks up, his blush has intensified and his azure eyes are bright with shyness and a hint of apprehension. Relius' eyes widen behind his mask and he tenses in his seat.

"What?" Relius is _not_ ready for this turn of events. Advice is one thing, but _romantic_ advice is completely out of his depth. He has never had to deal with this sort of thing before; when Ada had gotten her first crush, she had gone to Ignis for advice. However, he supposes it is his fatherly duty to ensure his son's happiness… so long as the grandchildren do not arrive for a few years.

"…"

"…Well?" Relius feels somewhat annoyed, as Carl remains utterly silent after dropping what most people would consider a "bombshell" on him.

"Well, what dad?" Carl tilts his head slightly to the left, his features shifting into the expression of a lost pup. Sighing, Relius offers a quick prayer to the lord, hoping to get this over with quickly and painlessly.

"Who is she son? I cannot help you without any information. We both know that I'm not a miracle worker." Carl looks away at the question, directing his gaze to the floorboards once again.

"…" Again, with the mumbling, he was going to have a nice long talk with Carl about his manners once the main topic of this conversation was out of the way.

"Speak slowly and clearly Carl, I don't want to hold back sleep for too long. I've got to go with you to the open house tomorrow, remember?" Although Carl has advanced in school years, the open house was still an important event at his school. His new teacher, a goliath of a man named Mr. Tager is eagerly expecting the parents of his beloved students to come and witness their little darlings' educations first hand.

"You promise not to overreact?" What an absurd notion his son had come up with, _Relius Clover_ , overreacting? Perish the thought. Still, he I would be in his best interest to agree so that they could finally get this discussion underway.

"Yes son, I promise." Scrutinizing his dad's face for signs of deception, and finding none, Carl sighs in relief and looking his father in the eye, divulges the vital piece of information.

"Makoto Mutsuki."

"…"

"…Dad?" Carl begins to worry; his dad has gone rigid and it seems that he has stopped breathing.

"…Are you certain that you feel such things for _her_ , Carl?" Relius asks this slowly, as though asking about a dangerous career choice.

"Of course, I am! What kind of question is that?" Carl now glares irately at his father, pissed off by the question posed by the normally reasonable man.

" _This is… less than desirable. Ignis is NOT going to be happy with this turn of events. However, who am I to deny my son his happiness? To do so would be unforgivable, I would rather die than do such a horrific thing."_

Sighing in reluctance, (much like his son did earlier); Relius takes a moment to think about the girl in question, silently preparing a stratagem for his youngest child, love is a battlefield after all.

" _Let's see, Makoto Mutsuki; heir to the illustrious Mutsuki family, and the daughter of the city's biggest womanizer and a well-known bisexual with perverted tendencies almost as strong as her sire's. Of all the girls in the world, Carl just had to fall for her… What have I gotten myself into? This will be considerably difficult, considering that Carl has never attempted courtship before. I believe that a 'slow burn' approach would provide the best results. I must take great care in observing Carl's technique tomorrow; even the slightest mistake will cost us dearly."_

"Dad? You've been sitting there staring at me for quite a while now… I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable." Whilst he had been lost in thought, Relius had locked his navy hued orbs onto his youngest child, effectively creeping out the younger Clover.

"Carl…" A small smirk finds its way onto Relius' lips.

"Yeah dad? Have you decided yet?"

"I will help you, and I've already cooked up a way to win over your target." Relius speaks with a light hint of smugness, proud to have thought of something so quickly in such an uncomfortable situation. Truly, he has not lost his touch at tactical planning.

"Dad, you're doing it again." Carl speaks meekly with a small drop of sweat dripping steadily from his temple.

"I beg your pardon? What exactly am I doing?"

"That bit where you act like you're some sort of Bond villain, you've even got your hands folded under your chin!" Carl points to the offending stubble and white silk with clear embarrassment, his dad's theatric behavior is so embarrassing, even when they are alone.

"…So, I am. Regardless, would you like to hear my advice or not?" Relius quirks an eyebrow, prompting his son to quickly forget the little observation in favor of acquiring his much-needed aid.

"Yes! I mean, *ahem* I would very much like to hear what you have to say dad." Relius smiles in satisfaction, happy that his son remembers his manners when it counts, the boy has finally begun to stop acting as spoiled as he had been in childhood.

"Good, now listen closely for I will not repeat myself. You're going to court her properly son." Relius regains his usual serious expression, his body relaxing with the shift in subject.

"Meaning?" Carl is now cautious, unsure of his dad's definition of 'proper courting.'

"You're going to have to be patient, make small advances on her without coming on too strong. We must be subtle if we want this to work. You'll have to treat her like the lady she's meant to be, not the girl you've known since you were a child."

"Why?" Carl is more lost than ever. Why should he treat Makoto any differently than he has in the past?

"Simple, women like to be treated nicely son. Roses and poems have always been the proper way to a lady's heart, no matter how wild and carefree they appear to be." Relius speaks as if he were explaining why the sky was blue, with an unwavering amount of certainty in his voice.

"Alright. What's the first move?" Carl now wears a somewhat serious expression of his own, ready to learn whatever he can to achieve his goal.

"Tomorrow at the Open House, I will distract her father and you should make her aware of your affections. Try complimenting her in some way, do your best to make her feel special, but remember to act natural and to remain as subtle as possible while doing so. We simply cannot afford for you to come on too strong and make her feel uncomfortable." Carl listens dutifully and pauses after Relius finishes, a small frown adorns his face as he mulls over what Relius has said.

"But wait, when do I ask her out? Isn't that how a proper courtship should begin?"

"No, that is the way a fool handles the art of romance. You must remember to be slow and sure in your actions Carl, else you make a mockery of us both." Relius' tone leaves little room for argument.

"…Fine. But if not tomorrow, when?"

"You should hold off on actually asking her out until you feel that she is ready for such a thing, I would suggest subtly wooing her for about a week before actually attempting such a thing."

"Subtly wooing her?"

"Continue to compliment her every time you see her after tomorrow, and do little favors for her as well. Try bringing her water or towels after classes are over, she likes to work out at Miss Bullet's gym during her free time correct?"

"Yeah, but are you sure this will work on someone like her? What if I take too long and she finds someone else? She's very popular with the other guys…" Carl now looks worried, no doubt troubling himself with fantasies of Makoto declaring her love for one of his schoolmates as he looks on helplessly.

"Carl, this method was good enough for me, so it will be good enough for you as well; all you need to do is follow my advice. Don't worry, everything shall go according to plan, and you'll be introducing her to your mother before you know it." Relius has risen and crossed the room, and is now gripping his son's shoulders in a reassuring fashion as he speaks.

"Alright, thank you dad." A small smile finds its way to Carl's lips as he gazes up at his father, now confident in his chances of winning Makoto's heart.

" _If all goes well, she might even give me a k-kiss by the end of the month!"_

Carl's eyes lose focus as he imagines Makoto pulling his face upwards, her lips meeting his in a loving embrace with an angelic choir singing in the background as she claims his first kiss in a show of complete and utter affection…

It is now Relius' turn to sweat drop as Carl spaces out, sighing wistfully and slumping somewhat as his complexion once again takes on a rosy hue.

" _Dear me, Miss Mutsuki is going to use him for a doormat if we're not careful…"_

"Carl, now that we've put your little problem to bed, let's have a nice little chat about speaking clearly when someone addresses you." Relius' lips curve into a wry smile as he adjusts his mask, making sure to maintain eye contact with his heir as he speaks.

"Aw, man…"

 **AN:** I hope this doesn't disappoint you too much! Bigger changes will be coming in the next chapter so I hope you like what you see! R &R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Carl shot out of his bed as his alarm blared at seven in the morning, happily smacking the "off" button as he practically _skipped_ over to his closet.

" _Today's the day I finally make my move, look out Miss Makoto, for your personal Prince Charming is coming to sweep you off your feet!"_

Carl hummed a merry tune as he adjusted his ascot, shooting his reflection a look full of confidence as he went towards the wonderful smell of Mr. Hazama's cooking.

"Good morning young master, you're certainly looking lively today." Hazama chuckled as he set down a steaming plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and a glass of warm milk in front of his young charge.

"May I ask what's got you so exited today? Normally you're the last one up, so I'm quite curious as to what could possibly drag you from that bed of yours so swiftly.

"… … …"

"MOM!" Car's face had burst into flames upon hearing his mother's rather unchaste comment.

"Ignis, I'm quite certain that such a lewd thing isn't necessary to drag our dear son away from his sleep. I bet he's just excited about the open house today." Relius spoke calmly, but the amusement in his voice was undeniably present. Carl was worried about his father spilling the beans, and devoured his food at a pace worthy of even the most dedicated of speed eaters.

"Ah, I see… So young master, what's got you so excited about the open house this year hmm? It's been a routine event for you and your father for quite some time now." Hazama had an eager edge to his voice, obviously hungry for some juicy details. Unfortunately for him, Carl was in no mood to dawdle today, and bolted out the door as soon as he finished his meal.

"… … …"

"I agree Mrs. Clover, I've never seen the young master like this before." Hazama and Ignis were both surprised by Carl's burst of speed, they hadn't even gotten to wish him a good day at school.

"It would seem that I must depart. Hazama, be sure to salvage the remnants of my meal, I would hate for all your good work to go to waste."

"Yes sir. I'll be sure to do something with your leftovers." Hazama was worried, Mr. Clover would normally have called Carl back into the house. Now it seemed that he was part of the reason for the young master's earlier rushing. He hoped everything was alright, he would hate to see something happen to either of them.

"… … …"

"I love you too Ignis. By the way, do you remember where I put my old poems?"

"…"

"Come now, I was only curious. There's no reason for me to have an ulterior motive."

"…"

"Thank you dear. Hazama."

"Yes sir? Is there something else you need?"

"I would like you to have a talk with Carl when he gets home. I have some errands to run after the open house, make sure he tells you _everything_ about today. Am I understood?" Relius' commanding tone left absolutely no room for argument.

"Yes sir!"

"Good. I must catch up to Carl, farewell."

"… … …"

"Don't worry ma'am, I'll tell you everything I learn." Hazama bowed respectively and gathered the dishes, leaving Ignis to her thoughts.

" _Just what are you planning Relius?"_

 **POV Switch**

Makoto Mutsuki groaned as her father began hitting on all the single mothers in the classroom, _for the third year in a row._ Honestly, her dad was so embarrassing most of the time. Kagura Mutsuki was well known for his womanizing, and he rarely missed the opportunity to flirt with whatever unfortunate woman who happened to catch his eye.

" _Could things get any worse?"_

"You miserable pig! Don't you dare say such things to my mother!" Jin Mercury's rage fueled voice rang throughout the classroom as he stood between his mother and her father.

" _Yep, things just got worse. *Sigh* I wish that I had some nut parfait, at least then I could ignore all the yelling."_

"Hey, it's not my fault that your mother happens to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I'm gonna give you about five seconds to knock your shit off before I beat the crap out of ya." Ragna had joined his brother, and was currently cracking his knuckles whilst shooting her father an intense death glare.

"Boys, stop it. Mommy can handle this on her own." Celica placed a hand on each of her two sons' chests, pushing them back towards their seats as she approached the infamous playboy.

"I love a girl who can take charge, how would you like to be in charge of me for the evening?" Kagura smirked cockily as he winked at the approaching woman, confident that he had finally managed to get to come home with him.

"Hmm…No thank you." Celica solidified her answer with a harsh knee to Kagura's crotch, effectively bringing him to his own knees.

" _Ouch. I almost feel bad for ya daddy, almost."_

"It would seem that distracting him won't be as difficult as I initially hypothesized." A familiar thoughtful baritone sounded from the doorway. She recognized the voice as Mr. Clover's which meant…

"You're right dad, it seems that Miss Mercury has already removed Mr. Mutsuki from the equation."

" _Little Carl! Oh this is just what I needed, and would ya look at that? The only available desk is right next to mine. Today's the day that I finally make my move! Just you wait daddy, I'll be having me some cutie pie for lunch!"_

Makoto had harbored a crush on Carl for years, but had kept her distance due to the fact that he was a year younger than her. While this may not seem like a big deal, in high school one year might as well be a decade. That and the fact that his parents scared the crap out of her. His mother had always had an intimidating air around her, while his father just gave her the creeps. Not to mention that weird servant they had, Mr. Hazama had always put her on edge. She was just thankful that his sister had gone to a university that was miles away, Ada had always watched Makoto too closely for comfort whenever Carl was around (and even when he wasn't). But today was the day she would finally get some well-deserved sugar from her little honey pot. She just had to be careful, she didn't want to scare him off after all these years.

"Hello Miss Makoto, you're looking lovely today." Carl spoke with his usual friendly grin, but something else seemed to lurk behind his innocent expression.

" _That was unexpected."_

Being a Mutsuki (and having been hit on by nearly every boy {and a decent amount of the girls} in Kagutsuchi), Makoto could tell when someone was flirting with her, and Carl was _definitely_ trying to make a move on her. Today was going to be _interesting._

" _I never thought that Carl would be the one to make the first move. Heh heh… looks like even he can't resist my charms."_

"Why thank you Little Carl, you're not looking too bad yourself." Makoto spoke with a definite purr in her voice, eager to see how Carl would react to her banter as she made a mental note to rub the fact that she was getting more without even trying in daddy's face later.

"T-thank you M-miss Makoto…" Carl was already blushing, it was clear that he was out of his comfort zone. It took him nearly half a minute to remember what she had just called him.

"Wait a minute, _Little Carl?_ I'm only a year younger than you, why do you keep calling me that?"

"Cause you're still three inches shorter than me."

"…It's not that much of a difference." Carl pouted and looked away, effectively giving her the silent treatment.

"Awww come on Carly, I was only joking." The boy in question simply ignored her and looked straight at the chalkboard. Rolling her eyes at his childish response to her nickname, the young heiress decided to have some fun with the blonde.

"Tell you what Carl, I'll make you deal." He continued to ignore her in favor of having a staring contest with the black piece of slate.

"If you forgive me, I'll let you cop a feel. How does that sound?" Carl became akin to a tomato in terms of coloration, and quickly faced her again.

"MISS MAKOTO! That's completely inappropriate! What sort of person do you think I am?!" Carl may have sounded furious, but the young woman could tell that he was more embarrassed than anything else. It was actually refreshing to meet a guy who wouldn't either call her a freak because of her beast kin nature, or try to get her to have sex with him almost as soon as they met.

"I'm just teasing ya Carl. You don't need to take it so seriously." Makoto's smirk morphed into a smile as her friend tried to hide his disappointment, much to her (and their respective fathers') amusement.

"If you two youngins are finished with your flirting, I'd reckon Mr. Tager is ready to start learnin ya." That was Mr. Jubei, Principal Kokonoe's father and one of the six founders of the school who had come by to see how the establishment was doing in his absence.

"I apologize, please forgive my son's rudeness. Mr. Tager was it? If you would…" Relius made a "get on with it" motion with his hand.

"Very well, students if you would please open your books to page 201…"

 **Lunch Time**

After several tedious hours of class (and subtly playing footsy and flirting with Carl whenever the opportunity arose) Makoto was more than ready to kick it into high gear and get herself a serving of Clover Supreme. Unfortunately, her father had decided that now was the time to interfere with his daughter's love life.

"Makoto, I think you should let him do all the work."

"Huh? What're ya talkin about daddy?"

"I said that I think you should let your friend come to you."

"Why, you always say that I've gotta "Go for the throat" if I ever want to get my prize."

"Yeah, but I think this is a special case. Clovers are known for over their top storybook style romances, ya know the typical roses and poems kinda deal. If you let him do this the way he wants, then he'll be putty in your hands by the end of it."

"But-"

"Besides, think about how much teasing you can do while he's taking forever to woo you."

"You may have a point there…"

"Trust me, I'm a professional."

"A professional punching bag."

"HEY! I'm the father here!" Kagura glared at his daughter as she happily strode towards the cafeteria.

"Kids these days…" He muttered when he was sure he was out of her hearing range.

"Mutsuki, I think it's high time we discuss what you did to my daughter at your daughter's birthday bash." The chilling voice of Relius Clover was unmistakable. So was the iron clad vice grip on his shoulder.

" _Someone help me…"_

 **More POV Swap**

Carl sighed in relief, after what seemed like an eternity of teasing (courtesy of Makoto) his simple forest hideaway felt like heaven. Now he could finally recover from her counterattack, and refocus his efforts on winning her over the traditional way.

"Hiya Carly! It took me forever to find you, you naughty boy!" And so all manner of calm and sanity flew out the window as Makoto hopped down from her perch on the branch of the old oak tree whose shadow Carl had taken refuge in. Smoothing out her uniform skirt, the beast kin smirked in a hungry fashion before scooping the younger male into her lap as she took a seat beneath the ancient branches.

"Hey!" Carl protested as he was hauled into her grasp, looking utterly terrified as he came to realize that he was in her lap. Alone. In the woods. Where no one could hear them. Grinning like a madwoman, Makoto proceeded to pop his bubble of personal space, and soon they were nose to nose.

"So Carl ̴ Where were we?" She was practically growling now, her voice filled to the brim with desire.

" _I think I'm going to need a VERY cold shower after this…"_

Just as she was about to finally claim those succulent lips… fate (aka the douchebag author) had other plans.

"Knock it off!" Principal Kokonoe shouted as she literally threw a bucket of ice over their heads.

"We don't need you two making this a lemon tree! Oak is good enough for me! Now get back to class, I'll be seeing you after school to discuss this shameful behavior!" With that the irate grimalkin stormed back to her office, trying desperately not to think about converting the detention center into an S&M dungeon for the two this afternoon.

"Why that jerk! Who does…? Carl, what are you staring at?" Makoto quickly forgot her irritation when she felt Carl's warm breath pass over her rather cold and damp endowments.

"NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO SEE HERE! HAHAHHAHAH!" Carl was bright red as he laughed madly, desperately trying to defend his knightly honor. Too bad for him that Makoto remembered to wear a lacy white bra today… one that was made transparent by the cold water. And his head just happened to be positioned to feel the unmistakable hardness of her nipple pressing into his cheek. A nipple that just so happened to be caressed by his face with every desperate guffaw.

"Mmmmnmmm ̴ Keep that up and even Hakumen wouldn't be able to stop me from following my instincts." Makoto pulled his head flush against her breast as she gazed at him with latent amounts of want and need.

"Wait! What are you-!" Carl was unable to complete his inquiry as Makoto pushed him to the ground, straddling him soon after.

"I'm not gonna wait any longer, I'm gonna make sure that you never _ever_ forget today." Before Carl could protest, Makoto reached down and set her girls free, suspending their fabric prisons and allowing Carl to behold them in their full majesty.

"Wooooow…." Was all the teen could say in his overwhelmed state, a line of drool dribbling from the corner of his lips. Makoto soon covered her globes once more, satisfied with the results she had obtained… for now anyway.

"Remember Carl, Saturday night, my place. Come alone, and don't worry…I've already got us covered. By the way," Makoto glanced down with a sly smirk, "You're not so little after all. See ya later cutie." With a seductive sway in her hips, Makoto went off to find a towel… and remember where she had stashed the Trojan Magnums, because they were going to be a definite necessity for Saturday.

 **AN:** Sorry about the ending, but I wanted to practice my citrus before writing the inevitable lemon sequel to "A Helping Hand" Thank you to Deviljho's Hatred and NoOneImportantHere for their reviews and follows, I hope you guys like the continuation(Sorry if I let you down)! The story will likely only have an epilogue now, but I will lengthen it if requested enough in the next week (while I'm writing my other planned fics) please either review or private message me if you want a continuation on this. In case anyone was wondering, a couple of explanations. Carl seemed a little more self-confident in the gag reel, so that's why I made him a little cockier here. Seeing as this universe's Makoto is Kagura's daughter (and the fact that I changed the age difference to reduce the amount of people complaining about the ending) I figured that she would be a little bolder and more perverted than the Makoto we all know and love. And finally, they were both wearing their academy uniforms in this chapter (in case you didn't figure it out). Oh yeah, and if I'm asked to continue this, the ending will have been a dream (probably Makoto's) but the rest of the chapter would have really happened. Remember, R &R please!


	3. Regretful Notice

Relius Clover sat behind his desk calmly, his hands once again folded under his chin out of unconscious habit. In front of him lay a single paper, a message from a strange masked man with long and ridiculous curly purple hair.

"Attention all those who have followed, favorited, or even just read this story. The author would like to apologize as he regretfully informs me that he has officially hit "burnout" and requires a vacation in order to regain his ability to write. Please, leave a review if you have any ideas on how to overcome such a handicap, as the author doesn't want to keep you all waiting for months or even _years_ for the next chapter to come out _._ " Relius motioned to the opposite side of his desk, where a blushing Carl was currently being held and petted by a rather happy Makoto.

"Yeah, so if any of ya have a problem with the break, please leave it in a review or PM the lazy son of a-"

"MAKOTO! You know we're not supposed to insult the author! He has enough trolls doing that already!" Carl's eyes were serious and made his flushed complexion all the more appealing to the beast kin.

"AWWWW ̴! You look so _KYUUUUTE!"_ The Mutsuki heiress slammed the younger student's head between her breasts, causing him to flail blindly in a desperate attempt to save face in front of his father (he couldn't let on that he enjoyed such things, which would cause serious drama with his mother).

*Ahem* Relius sent the younger woman a firm glare, making it quite clear that he did _NOT_ approve of such actions. With a reluctant sigh coupled with a defeated pout, Makoto released Carl from her bountiful cleavage.

"Anyways, Little Carl and I would like to thank you all on the author's behalf. He thanks all of you for the support that you've given him, and for the fact that most of you don't seem to mind me _finally_ getting my hands on Carly. With all the Ragnaxeveryoneincludingyou'refuckingdeadgrandma fics out there, he was sure that he would be shunned for daring to write about what he thought to be a cute but taboo pairing that actually made sense." Makoto then returned to showering her beloved blonde with affection, leaving Relius to finish o where she had left off.

"Indeed, not many seem to like the pairing due to the _age gap_ of all things. Honestly, I'm over one hundred years old and no one complains about my marriage to Ignis. Regardless, he would like to thank you all (a fellow author in particular *cough* NOIH *cough) for your continued feedback and advice. Until we meet again, may you all have a pleasant existence."

*The camera shuts off*

"*sigh* well that was troublesome… Now then, Miss Mutsuki I believe that last chapter you actually- Where did those two go?"

*Cut to Carl's bedroom*

"MAKOT- MMPH!"

"Mmmmmmmnmmmmm ̴. Nothin like a good old fashioned topless make out session to boost morale."

Indeed, Makoto was currently pressing her bare endowments into Carl's equally uncovered chest. As she devoured his lips once again, she could have sworn that she heard someone laughing like a maniac.

*Outside the window*

Terumi is perched on the windowsill, a camcorder glowing in his hands as a shit eating grin envelopes his face.

" _I'm gonna get so much trolling material out of this…"_


End file.
